Dust in the Wind
by IllStandByYou87
Summary: Short Sam song fic. My first one so please be nice. I do not own the song or the show, Without A Trace


Dust in the Wind

Author: Sgt. Maritza Cruz

Alright people, this is my favorite song of all time sooooo i thought i should try and see how i am at writing song fics. This is my first one, so don't stab me if it's bad. Please?

I don't own WaT or the song Dust in the Wind

* * *

Sam sat against her chair on a cold rainy February night in New York. She was sick of this. Sick of everything. Her work, her friends, her non existent social life.

_I close my eyes _

_only for a moment and the moment's gone _

She closed her eyes, trying to think of a happy time. When she was a child. No, nothing there. Work. Finding people alive was always a plusbut finding bodies negated that.Social life. Meaningless sex with countless men. _I don't think I can count that. _She remembered something from her childhood, her mom had finally agreed to search for firefly's and they had fun together in the dusk lit sky. She opened her eyes, and that happy moment was gone, just like they always were.

_All my dreams_

_pass before my eyes in curiosity _

Her dreams, could she remember them? It seems like so long ago she last had dreams. She thought back to when she was a little girl in Kenosha. _What did I want? _She wanted to get out of there, go to New York and fall in love. And of course be a successful career woman. She wanted to be a journalist for the New York Times. THAT was her dream.

_Dust in the wind _

_all they are is dust in the wind _

Her dream had slowly disappeared from existence. She barely remembered it being there at all, but deep in her gut she knew. Dreams are wishes, nothing more. It's silly for anyone to dream since that's all they are. Dreams bounce against reality, hard, like dust in the wind.

_Same old song _

_Just a drop of water _

_in an endless sea. _

Dreams are a drop of water compared to life. People spend there whole lives dreaming and never living. People are another one. One person thinks they're special, but they are all the same. No single human being stands out.

_All we do _

_crumbles to the ground _

_though we refuse to see _

Everything falls apart. Especially if it's too good. If it's more on the bad side, it'll stay. She knew that from personal experience. Her relationship with Jack was great. He felt bad and went back to his wife and so it fell apart. Her job, while she loved it, this line of work was slowly starting to get to her. She'd never admit it of course, especially because she knows it will never end. The sooner people began to understand good things were not meant to last, the less mental breakdowns there would be.

_Dust in the wind_

_all we are is dust in the wind _

People bounce around like dreams. Every person with their own dreams bounce. The human body takes on beating after beating, and they still continue to dream. Why? All the human life is a bunch of dust floating around in the air.

_Now, don't hang on _

_nothing lasts forever _

_but the earth and sky _

_it slips away _.

Everything will end. The two constants in everyone's life should not be work, friends or even family. They should be the earth and the sky. They are the only things everyone can count on. The thought made her sad, because she knew it was true. She had work and a few friends. She knew work would be there for a long time, but not forever. Friends would come and go, like they always did.

_And all your money _

_wont another minute buy._

She doesn't understand why a person would rather be rich and unhappy then poor and happy. Money can not buy everything. It can not buy more time, or happiness. God does not take checks, credit cards or cash. God. There was a whole other issue. She did not want to go there just then. People were free to believe whatever they wanted, even if they were wrong.

_Dust in the wind _

_all we are is dust in the wind _

She thought that she may have a pessimistic way of thinking. _No. It's realism. Life is not perfect, and these things need to be looked at every once in a while. _She hoped to go home soon. In fact, maybe now. She got up to tell Jack she was not feeling well. He'd understand. Sure enough, he let her leave early. He offered to have Danny give her a ride but she refused. She wanted to walk home in the cold rainy night. She continued thinking. She thought about the world. She realized that the world is no more than dust in the wind. It was such a tiny place and it too could bounce around, like dreams and human bodies. She got home half hour later and threw herself onto her bed, soaking wet, and crying. She realized what she needed to do. She needed to go after her dream, no matter how old or stupid it may seem. She has to try. She leaned over to her night stand and picked up her phone.

"Jack. I need to talk to you. I want out..."

_Dust in the wind _

_Dust in the wind _

_Everything is dust in the wind_

_**Finis**_

That was for Kaela, who shares my love of this song and is my unoffifcal beta reader. K, ur the best :)

Ok, so, that was it. ducks at flying vegetables

Oh, one more little note: For those of you that read Stand up and Shout, please be patient, i lost the paper w/ the ideas -rolls eyes- and i seriously barely have time to breathe, school sucks! But i promise the second chapter will be up soon. Those of you that have not read it, go ahead :D


End file.
